This invention relates to electrically operated labelling machines and more particularly, to such a device adapted for electro-magnetic operation. Thusly arranged, a label printer in the form of a gun, is used for the high speed printing of labels such as price labels for supermarket retail commodities.
In the prior art, electro-magnetically operated printing devices have been proposed but have not proven satisfactory in practice. Prior art units have been unable to meet present day operating conditions and have employed components of such a size as to be inconveniently useable. As a result, the expense of such devices was considerable coupled with resultant low operating efficiency.